


We had such a brainiac amour.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in the middle of computer class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We had such a brainiac amour.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 22, 2008.

A chat log, recovered by Disciplinary Committee members following the computer class of one Sawada Tsunayoshi:

 

 **SawadaTsunayoshi:** …Um. Is this thing working?

 

 **SmokingBomb:** Oh, Tenth! You did it all on your own… that’s great!

 

 **SmokingBomb:** :D

 

 **SawadaTsunayoshi:** Mm, I guess I did. Thank you for helping me. :)

 

 **SmokingBomb:** Do you need any help?

 

 **SmokingBomb:** Like, with your homework?

 

 **SmokingBomb:** Have the teachers stopped bullying you?

 

 **SmokingBomb:** Do you want me to beat up anyone?

 

 **SmokingBomb:** :D

 

 **SawadaTsunayoshi:** no, I’m all right! Um. Gokudera-kun, I think we really ought to pay attention in class.

 

 **SmokingBomb:** Don’t worry about it, Tenth!

 

 **SmokingBomb:** I can teach you whatever you have to know!

 

 **SmokingBomb:** shall I? So that we don’t have to waste our time in here.

 

 **SmokingBomb:** :D

 

 **SawadaTsunayoshi:** um.

 

 **BaseballIsFun has entered the room.**

 

 **BaseballIsFun:** ahahahaha

 

 **BaseballIsFun:** wow

 

 **BaseballIsFun:** ahahahaha

 

 **BaseballIsFun:** heeeeey tsuna

 

 **BaseballIsFun:** heeeey gokudera

 

 **BaseballIsFun:** ahahahaha

 

 **BaseballIsFun:** what r u guys doin

 

 **SmokingBomb has left the room.**

 

 **SawadaTsunayoshi:** Gokudera-kun? D:


End file.
